Unfaded
by Mama Yuki-san
Summary: 3x5, 2x4, 1x? update of "unfade". the five pilots live together in a plain, two-story house. Duo and Quatre are a married couple, and Trowa and Wu Fei are fighing feelings for each other. Heero? well, he's just along for the ride. God that man loves his s
1. Hey, Beautiful

Author's intro note: Ok, another fic, another day…well it's 12:45 am and chapter one is now going up…god I'm tired, I think this makes 20 hours straight I've been up… Well, I thought after that sudden bought of angst in "Speed", I'd do a nice, fluffy, happy fic.Possible M-preg, but I dunno yet. Thanks to everyone who comments on my fics, and I ask that you do so again and tell me if you like where I'm going 

Anticipated length: about 3 chapters

Warnings for this chapter: fluff, mild language

flashback entry and end

'thought'

(1),(2), footnotes/ stuff I feel needs explained before someone chews me out over it or something

Now, On with the fic!

* * *

He stood in the doorway of the Chinese man's bedroom, watching him sleep fitfully. He knew that if there was anyplace he should be at that time, this was not it. Duo, Heero, or Quatre could come by at any time, and he'd be screwed. Trowa still had the theory that Quatre knew, but Duo and Heero seemed blissfully ignorant of Trowa's…feelings… for Wu Fei, and he was half afraid of one of them telling Cathy…

Yet still he stood there, watching the slender Chinese man curl up around a soft little stuffed panda (1). He smiled to himself in a small bit of triumph as he remembered the night that he gave Wu Fei the cuddly friend…

Wu Fei lay on the couch, staring into the fire and crying his eyes out. He had just been through the most nasty break-up he'd ever experienced in his life, and he hadn't even wanted in the relationship that was now broken…yet here he lay mourning his love for Treize, who was probably long gone by now. He sighed to himself as he clutched one of the man's long capes that he had left behind.

"Wu Fei?" Trowa said quietly as he slipped into the room, a small something hidden behind his back. Wu Fei promptly made use of the throw pillows and launched one at the taller man's head. Trowa's face hurt…but only for a minute. He approached the couch and kneeled in front of the smaller man and patiently pulled the cape out of Wu Fei's grasp. Wu Fei grasped for the cape, wanting the security it held for him, but was only returned a soft, black and white, fuzzy panda bear. Across the front, the bear had "Wu Fei" stitched into it. Wu Fei could not help but smile at the little creation Trowa had presented to him, and a flicker of warmth hit the man's cold, pain soaked eyes.

" The more you cling to that cape, the more his memory will soak into your heart and make you even more a bitter man than you already are…" Wu Fei looked ready to give Trowa the cussing of a lifetime for his comments, but Trowa cut him off before he could verbally berate him " So I made you a new reminder. He is to remind you of you…you know, that person you need to think more about. Make you happy" Trowa smiled at him. He couldn't help it. Wu Fei just looked so befuddled by Trowa's thoughtful, though well practiced for three hours in front of a mirror, speech. Trowa, not wanting to reveal anymore than he might have, left the room with Wu Fei still in his shocked pose, staring at the teddy bear as if it had just spoken the words that were actually hanging in Wu Fei's thick skull…

Trowa smiled to himself as he watched the man mumble in his sleep. Wu Fei rolled over numerous times, but that bear still lay clutched tight in his arms. It made Trowa feel good to know that the bear was truly appreciated by the object of his affection truly cherished his present, and his words of wisdom that he tried to share as best he could.

Trowa was quickly shocked out of his reverie though, as he noticed the man begin to sit up and head for the door. Trowa darted away from the door and down the hall to his room, leaving the door open only a crack to see what Wu Fei did. Trowa sighed in relief as he observed Wu Fei coming to the door, looking around with a cute, confused look on his face, and turning around to return to his room and his sleep.

As soon as Trowa knew he was safe, he closed the door and plopped down behind it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, scream, or get back up and go into Wu Fei's Room. The stress of trying to decide what he should do was nearly driving him mad. He stood up from his spot on the floor and locked his door. As he approached his bed, his shirt slid like a glove off of his lean body, followed shortly by his tighter than tight jeans. As he flopped down in bed and pulled the covers over his body, he was suddenly glad he had locked the door to his room…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Get up, everyone! Guess who cooked!"

A resounding groan came from three rooms in the house. Judging by the fact that the sun had just come up outside Wu Fei's window, and Duo was the one who yelled…

" BAKA! I DON'T WANT FOOD POISONING AGAIN!" he yelled as he crawled out of bed and into his slippers. He had already made it downstairs when he realized the bear was still in his arms. A soft blush rose to his cheek and he considered turning around and going back upstairs.

That thought was quickly destroyed when Duo grabbed him, and Quatre who had apparently been walking close behind him and drug them into the kitchen. Wu Fei quickly regained his stance and was about to reply to Duo's injustice to him when he caught eye of the real cook of the morning.

In the kitchen stood Trowa, dressed today in a green silk buton down shirt and a pair of khaki pants today. He looked good, Wu Fei thought to himself, as the blush that had risen earlier on his cheeks came back full force. Trowa was sitting down the last plate of food when Wu Fei had come in, and as he stood up he gave Wu Fei a nervous, but nonchalant grin. Wu Fei almost smiled in return, but then he remembered the ass-chewing he owed to Duo.

Once again, the berating was delayed as Quatre came over, his stuffed koala under his arm and sat his head groggily on Duo's shoulder. "Du-kun…I feel icky" Quatre said quietly as he snuggled up into Duo's shoulder.

Wu Fei couldn't help but smile to himself as he witnessed Duo's instant transformation from childish asshole to loving husband. Duo, without a second thought, scooped Quatre up and carried him upstairs. Quatre's only response was to smile and cuddle into Duo's strong shoulder, whispering something that Wu Fei nor Trowa could hear.Wu Fei shrugged and smiled to himself as he sat down at the table to enjoy his breakfast.

It was then that he realized that this left him alone with the object of his affection, Trowa Barton. Wu Fei Froze in his chair and sat up straight as a board.

Trowa sat down at the table and took a deep breath. He already sensed that the rest of the day was going to be a tense one.

* * *

Author's notes: 

(1): Ok, I have to admit this; I stole this idea for the panda from another fanfic writer. Sorry, Spirit Dragon, but I just couldn't resist, and it was such a cute plot device! ;; Gomen!


	2. Baby, oh Baby

Author's note: Damn that was fast. Next chapter, and I'm in a good mood

Warnings:

Fluff,

M-preg (it's for sure now),

Rape hinting( aka: take it as you will)

Limey thoughts and maybe actions

I changed a few things due to confusion that might form in this chapter…

**(thought)**

­­­

_**Baby, Oh Baby…**_

­­ Duo smiled to himself as he sat his sleepy little lover down on the bed they shared on the second floor. He knew that Quatre was sick, and he probably would want to go to the doctor within a couple of hours, but for now Duo could not help but stare on lovingly at his little angel curling up in the numerous fluffy pillows arranged on the bed. It seemed Quatre had made a little sick-bed nest for himself. Duo just shook his head and stood up to get him a glass of water.

"Duo, don't leave yet!" Quatre said as Duo moved to stand up. Duo grinned at turned back around to face Quatre.

"Relax, Quat. I'm just gonna get you a glass of water. I'll come back in and lay down with you after that, ok?" He said as he touched the smaller man's cheek lovingly. Quatre smiled and cuddled into the touch.

"Alright, but if you get sick from laying next to me, don't blame me in the morning, got it?" Duo simply nodded and saluted Quatre in a sort of mocking manner. Quatre only laughed though as the braided man slipped around the corner and down the stares, but inwardly he scolded himself. He knew very well that duo could not catch what he had…

... downstairs ...

The pair sat and ate in silence, Wu Fei picking at his eggs, and Trowa just staring at the food like he was going to mentally devour the plate, when all he wanted to do was devour Wu Fei's…

" Water for the sick man!" duo said as he barreled down the stairs and through the kitchen, startling Trowa out of his obscene thoughts. Trowa glared out of the corner of his eye at the man, but kept his expression neutral otherwise. He knew Duo was totally aware of what he was walking in on. How dare he interrupt Trowa's staring at Wu Fei time? Duo turned around an flashed a mischievous grin at the pair.

"So, you two gonna sit there and stare at each other all day, or are is one of you gonna flip the other over the table and get it over with, eh?"

Wu Fei's eyes nearly jumped out of his head at Duo's crude question. Trowa could feel the heat that signified a blush rise in his face. Duo took one look at the pair and proceeded to laugh so hard he nearly spilled the water meant for his angel all over the tiled floor.

"Jeez, guys, can't'cha take a joke once in awhile?" He said with a nervous expression looming on his face as he realized Wu Fei was up and pressing the blade of his katana against his chest. "Jeez, man…where do you keep that thing, and if its where I think it is how do you get to sleep at night?"

Wu Fei rolled his eyes at duo and sat back down, muttering something about the braided baka as he finally began to eat his eggs. Duo stuck his tongue out at the Chinese man as he headed back upstairs to take care of his sick angel.

Once again, Trowa and Wu Fei were alone…in the kitchen…with the mental images duo had presented resounding in both their heads, making them paranoid of standing up.

"so…did you sleep well?" Trowa asked Wu Fei, in hopes of starting up conversation

"…not bad… you?" Wu Fei answered as he, realizing Trowa was a pretty awesome cook, began to inhale his eggs and start on his bacon. Trowa sighed inwardly, realizing that conversation might be a futile effort, but continued to try anyway.

" I hardly slept… the rooms are so cold…" He said, hoping and yet dreading that hit hint would be caught. He wanted so bad to tell Wu Fei about how he felt... how he'd give up his entire world to be with Wu Fei. He's give up his life for one 'I love you' from him. However, at the same time another thought resounded in his mind. The voice of a man who's name he had long forgotten, but it seemed he had become the voice of his own self-hate, reminding him daily what he was 'really meant for'….( do you really think a gorgeous man like that would date a little circus toy like you?) the voice scoffed at him, and his mind was flooded with mental images. Images of the people who had hurt him in his life…people who had touched him…

" you should invite someone over to sleep with you, then it wouldn't be cold, ne?" Wu Fei said, trying to sound as if he was joking, but deep down he wanted Trowa to invite him ( please say me, please say me, please say me…)

"I…I don't know about that, but I suppose I could just turn the heat up in my room…" Trowa said in a sort of embarrassed tone ( Yeah, now that I have all these lovely mental images from Duo I'll be turning up the heat all right… only I think I'll leave the Barometer alone for this one…)

"Trowa?"

Trowa looked up at Wu Fei, who looked annoyed with him. Uh oh, had he been ignoring the Chinese beauty?

"Yes Wu Fei?" Trowa answered in a nervous tone. God he hoped he hadn't pissed him off to badly…

"I…I …" Wu Fei stood up and put his plate down in the sink. "I didn't say anything Trowa, I just wondered if you wanted me to do the dishes"

Trowa's spirit did a nose dive. He knew that wasn't what Wu fei had said, but he also knew Wu Fei would never divulge what he had really said again. Wu Fei was too proud ot repeat himself. If you didn't hear what Wu Fei said the first time, you were out of luck. "No, its fine, I've got them." Trowa said as he got up from the table and carried his plate to the sink, sitting it on top of Wu Fei's and starting the water for dishes. Wu Fei nodded and left the room, trying to hold back tears.

" Back, Quatre!" Duo said as he came back up the stairs and slipped into their bedroom. He stopped at the bed and looked curiously into it.

"Quatre?" He said as he lifted the covers, as if the petit blonde would be able to hide deeper under the covers and not be seen. Duo looked around frantically for the blonde, then stopped short when he heard retching coming from the bathroom. Duo slipped inside to find Quatre bent over the toilet, heaving what he had been able to get down of his breakfast up and offering it to the porcelain god.

Duo came over to his side and reached down, petting the blonde's soft hair and pulling it away from his face as he heard another round of eggs coming up. He couldn't help but laugh a little at Quatre's pitiful/ annoyed whimper.

"It's not funny Duo! I…" Quatre stopped, this time forcing himself to throw up so that he didn't have to finish the sentence. His attempt to distract Duo failed though, as the brunette only inquired further, now growing slightly suspicious of Trowa's cooking talents.

"What is it, love?" Duo said as he crouched down next to Quatre, who was now crying. (Why is he crying? Did I do something? Does it hurt that bad?) Duo fumbled questions of this sort in his head a few times.

"I…I.. I need to talk to you Duo.." Quatre said as his final wave of nausea fled. He was nervous as hell, but he knew that if he didn't say anything right now, Duo would be suspicious for the rest of the time, especially when he started to…

((authors note: HA HA! You don't get to know yet ))

Wu Fei sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV to a soap opera channel. Obviously Heero was the last person who had control of the remote. Odd how such a rock solid man took so well to Soaps…

He sighed as he watched a re-run of an old, old show called 'All my Children'. Wu Fei quickly found himself entranced in the story and caught up in Bianca's hardships as her lover was gone overseas. As he watched on, his heart broke all over again as he watched his beloved character receive her final letter from her overseas lover, who had now left her…

In one sudden motion, Wu Fei bolted up the stairs, crawled into his bed, and clutched the beloved panda for dear life.

­­­­­­

:Wipes the sweat from her forehead: whew! That was a work and a half! ;; Well, what do you think so far? Is it any good? I know the chapters are a little short, but I'm trying to see if making them short will help make me hold my interest. So far its worked; Two chapters in two days is a record for me / anyway, This is definitely gonna take more than the planned three chapters ; Ja Ne for now!

- Miss Panda Chan


End file.
